


Fighting Fire With Fire

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Dialogue-Only, Fire, Firefighters, Gen, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fire With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1-Million-Words weekend challenge, with the quote prompt, "When tempted to fight fire with fire, remember that the fire department generally uses water."

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"I am going to fight fire with fire."

"You know that doesn't work, right?"

"Don't be a cold apple turnover, Gus, of course it works. It's a saying and everything."

"Then tell me why the fire department uses hoses full of water instead of hoses full of fire."

"Okay, first of all, 'hoses full of fire' is the name for our new band. And second of all, have you ever heard of a back burn?"

"Yes, but I'm surprised that you have."

"One month spent as an apprentice ranger in Yellowstone. And I believe the definition of a back burn is..."

"Fighting fire with fire."

"Exactly!"

"This is not going to end well."

"Nonsense! Now grab the matches and follow me."

"So not well."


End file.
